Area 51
by Infinitegalaxiez
Summary: (ON HIATUS) When Team Flash is set up against a mysterious and familiar-looking opponent, they enlist the help of a certain someone from another Earth. But when an interesting discovery is made, well, let's just say it makes things a little harder to figure out. Rating may go up in future.(Someone help me with the summary? Looking for a Beta reader)
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi! I'm back with a new story. If you were going to ask about the tag, the numbers mean something...(Only true fans will understand.) A little notice: This fic contains several references to past episodes, so I would recommended watching as much as you can of both shows to fully understand them. Just a note, quotes in "**bold italic**" are in a foreign language that I can't say the name of, since it'll kinda spoil the story. This fic takes place between Supergirl season 4 and 5, and Flash season 5 and 6. The first chapter will be up soon, I promise! :)_

* * *

Earth-1, unknown location

Deep in a top-secret facility, a test subject awaited her escape. She heard people outside, shouting words she didn't recognize. Then there was a loud noise of something being broken. "_**Perfect, **_" she said to herself. "**_This is exactly what I need for my plan to work._**"

She attempted to break the wall of the cell, like she had for the last 40 years of imprisonment. Surprisingly, the whole wall came crashing down as if it were made of paper. She saw others, test subjects like her, trying to escape as well, but failing. She stepped outside. Guards came after her with the intent of putting her back in the cell. She noticed the crowds of people, trying to break in. On instinct, she ran from them, further and faster until she reached a city. She tore off the tag on her, labeled with the numbers 201538. She was no longer just a number. She was more.

"_**I'm finally free. Now, I can avenge those who wronged me long ago."**_


	2. Mysterious Opponent

_A/N: Sorry for the prologue being so_ vague;_ it was to keep a mysterious, suspenseful theme. Also if the dialogue at the end felt a little cheesy, it was the only thing I could think of for the story. Oof. Anyways, I hope this chapter gives a little more detail about who Test Subject 201538 really is. _

* * *

*some time later*

Earth-1, Central City

It started out as just another ordinary day, with Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco hanging out at STAR Labs.

"Yep! I called it! The Area 51 raid failed, badly." Cisco scrolled through the news on his cell phone. Barry and Caitlin joined him at the table in the middle of the room.

"I can't _believe_ people actually tried that," Caitlin added. "At least everyone survived..."

An all-too-familiar beeping noise alerted Team Flash to an attack on the city. "Oh great, another one? I just hope it's something actually interesting..." Barry muttered to himself. The news report on their TV explained that there was a possible unidentified meta causing damage. He grabbed a pair of power dampening cuffs, quickly changed into his suit, and rushed out the door, leaving a trail of lightning behind.

Cisco and Caitlin kept a close watch on the screen showing his vitals in the cortex, looking for signs of anything unusual. Barry saw a dark-colored blur pass him. He ran after it. "Careful with this one, Barry, we don't know what their abilities are!" Caitlin called out to him on the comms.

* * *

The figure stopped in the middle of a crowd. Now, Barry could see what she looked like. She wore a deep gray jacket, with pants to match. Her untamed, straw-colored hair blew in the wind.

"Put your hands up!" he heard Joe shout as he pointed a gun at her.

"**_Your words mean nothing to me." _**was the reply. "_**Just try to hurt me, try to turn me back into another test subject, human." **_she challenged him. She felt so much _emotion _in that moment. Disorientation. Confusion. Excitement. Power. She effortlessly tossed a car at the people. More power. More dominance. Barry hurriedly sped everyone out of the way before it landed. A loud noise brought her back to the situation. Another officer fired at her at her, however, she wasn't affected by the bullets. She glared at the crowd, without even flinching.

"This city just can't get any crazier, can't it? Get everyone out of here!" Joe called to Barry.

He did so, and explained the current situation to Caitlin and Cisco. "I think this is more than just your average meta, guys. You heard what she said, right? Cisco, see if you can run a language recognition. Also, her powers remind me of Kara for some reason..."

* * *

"I'm on it," came his reply from the comms. Meanwhile, the escaped test subject tried to find out what else she could do with her newly acquired power. She focused on the two remaining people, Joe and Barry. A pair of white-hot beams shot out from her eyes.

"_**This is what your kind will get for keeping me in that cell, as a tool to experiment on.**_"

"Joe, look out!" Barry pushed him put of the way just in time. "You should get somewhere safe, and fast, " He instructed. Joe stumbled into his car and drove away. "OK, she definitely reminds me of Kara now. Got any ID on her language yet?" Barry asked Caitlin and Cisco. "Hurry, I can't hold her off much longer!" Meanwhile at STAR labs, they were rushing to identify her language.

* * *

"This is really weird, " Cisco said to Caitlin. "I-I can't get anything on the recognition software. It's unlike anything in the system!"

"Have you tried searching different dialects of the same language yet?" Caitlin asked him. "That could work..."

"Yep. Did every single one, and not a single result. I wonder who, or even what, this person is," Cisco replied. "I can't get any results for some reason.. We'll find out once she's securely locked up in the pipeline," he called to Barry on the comms. Their conversation was interrupted by a crashing sound, followed by the sound of running.

"Barry, are you okay there?" Caitlin called to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That strangely Kara-like person, if you can even call her one, just tried to kill me. Again." Barry replied. He ran after her, trying to catch her. "And apparently, she can fly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she actually _was_ Kara from our Earth." The test subject blew a gust of freezing air at Barry, cementing him with ice to the wall of an alley.

"Quick, turn on the heaters in the suit!" Caitlin shouted as she noticed Barry's heart rate drop on the screen. Cisco ran to the table and quickly pressed a button. They heard the sound of ice melting, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, the test subject felt her newly acquired power slowly fade. _**"What's happening?" **_

Barry noticed that his mysterious opponent had stopped for a moment, without any explanation. He took that chance to secure the cuffs onto her and rush her to the cortex.

* * *

"_**You are NOT going to do this! I refuse to be imprisoned again!" **_she cried out. She was free for a few minutes, only for her freedom to be taken back. As far as she was concerned, this was _not_ happening. The test subject struggled, but failed to break his hold.

"Should I go lock her in the pipeline now?" Barry asked his fellow teammates.

"Not yet. I need to run some tests and find out what her power source is, and find out if there are others like her," Caitlin replied. She hurried to get the med bay prepared. Meanwhile, Cisco and Barry tried to take her there.

_**"You'll never get to do this to me! I've been tortured enough by your kind! I-" **_Her shouting was cut short by a hiss of air, as she fell to the ground unconscious. Caitlin was seen nearby with a canister of anesthetic.

"Well, now that _that_'s over with, let's get her onto the bed." After that was done, she explained to her teammates, "First, I need to check her DNA to find out who, or what she is," Caitlin got out a needle and prepared to draw blood. However, as she attempted to insert it, the needle snapped off and fell to the ground. "What the-"

"Okay, this person or whatever officially makes my top 10 'weirdest things I've seen in this place' list," Cisco remarked. Barry looked closer at the subject's jacket. He immediately noticed a small symbol on the side, in solid red.

"Waaaait a sec. I've seen that somewhere before," The letter 'S' with an outline of a diamond. The symbol looked _almost __exactly_ like the one on his friend Kara's suit. "Cisco, open a breach to Earth-38."

* * *

_A/N: So that's it for the first chapter! Sorry for it being so short... The next chapter will be most likely longer. Hopefully. I don't know if __anesthetic __would actually affect 201538's species, so I just took a wild guess for the sake of the story. Hope you got that references to Supergirl season 1 towards the end (the uniform she wore in 1x16), and some other stuff :) Also, true fans (help me... I use this term too often now) will probably guess why 201538 was able to be captured after the heaters in Barry's suit were turned on. Hint: Infrared. _


	3. A Look Into The Past

_A/N: And here's the next chapter! This one will look deeper into "201538"'s backstory, and Kara arrives in this chapter. TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter involves _(VERY lightly implied) _torture/abuse. (Which is why I said that the rating could go up). Enjoy :) _

_Replies to guest reviews: _

_chloe- Thanks! I just hope the rest of the story will be just as good..._

_ToryWorld- It's been a while since I've gotten a review like this. Thank you for your support :)_

* * *

Earth-38, National City

Kara sat in her loft, typing up an article for work, when she heard the familiar sound of a breach opening behind her. Cisco stepped out of it.

"Hi, Kara. We kinda need your help on Earth-1 for a bit," he explained.

"What is it?"

"I think it's better if we just show you,"

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment, " she replied, as she quickly finished typing. A few moments later, Kara walked into the doorway between worlds.

* * *

Earth-1, Central City

"Oh good, you're here just in time." Barry said as Kara entered the room.

"So we found this person... And we think it's you, from our Earth. I don't know for sure, though," Caitlin explained. "I tried to get a DNA sample, but for some reason, the needle broke,"

Barry told her the rest of the story.

Kara examined the subject closer. "Wait. That's my family's crest there," she replied, pointing to the symbol on the jacket.

"Yeah, I thought it looked familiar," Barry added.

"At this point, I'm about, like, 99% sure that this is Earth-1 Kara," Cisco commented. "By the way, Barry, you have something stuck on your suit..." he took off a tag with numbers on it. Suddenly, the room shifted. He was in what looked like a cell, with the test subject in it.

* * *

"Let's run some tests, see what else she can do, " he heard a voice command. Then there was the sound of alarms. "Scratch that, there's some intruders outside," He heard the voices of a crowd, trying to break in.

"One of the power dampeners has been damaged!" Cisco heard another voice. The test subject easily broke out of the cell. He saw guards go after her. He wanted to see what was really happening, but just as suddenly, the vision disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin's voice pulled him back to reality. "Did you...?"

"Yes. I saw, supposedly, Earth-1 Kara in a cell of some sort. There were people outside, and they were trying to get in. That's when she escaped," he explained. "Oh, and before that, someone said to run tests on her or something? And someone mentioned a power dampener..."

"Well, that's new. I think we'll have to look into this further..." Barry replied. He set the tag on the counter, reading the numbers 201538 on it.

"I guess so," Kara added.

* * *

Just then, the test subject began to regain her consciousness.

_**"What**** happened? Why am I still here? What did you do to me?"** _she asked, confused. She quickly sat up. _**"And why does she look like me?" **_To everyone's surprise, Kara began speaking to her, in the same language.

"Well, that explains a lot,"

"_**We didn't do anything. You're safe now," **_she replied. "**_Anyways, who are you_****_?_****_" _**

**_"My name is Kara Zor-El." _**

* * *

"You were right about her being me from your Earth," She turned to her Earth-1 self. "_**That's my name too,"**_

_**"But how? And wasn't I one of the last survivors?"**_

_**"You aren't going to believe this, but I am you,"**_

**_"What do you mean?" _**

**_"I'll explain later,"_**

**_"And what are these on me? Why won't my powers work?"_**

**_"The..." _**Earth-38 Kara paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "..._**p**_**_ower dampeners temporarily stop them from working," _**she told her.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Caitlin interjected. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, right," Earth-38 Kara replied, switching back to English. "That language Barry mentioned earlier is actually, well, technically _our_, native dialect," she explained to the others.

"So _that's_ why I couldn't get a recognition on the language!" Cisco realized. "That explains a lot. Also, how are you so comfortable talking to 'yourself'?"

"I've dealt with someone who looked exactly like me before," Earth-38 Kara answered. "In fact, it's happened twice."

"But anyways, we need to find out where she's from," Barry commented. "And we need to find out if there are others like her,"

"I can take care of that part for you," Earth-38 Kara suggested. "_**So, besides me, of course, are there any others like you?"**_

_**"There are none,"** _Earth-1 Kara said with a hint of pain and guilt in her voice. "**_Only me and one other survived the destruction of our world, but were captured...I don't know who did..."_**

**_"Wait, who was the other survivor?" _**Earth-38 Kara asked.

**_"I really don't want to talk about it..." _**Earth-1 Kara looked away from the group.

* * *

"Um... translations?" Barry asked.

"So, basically, my Earth-1 self is saying that she was the one of two survivors. She and the other one were captured by someone, and she doesn't seem to want to tell us the rest," Earth-38 Kara explained to her friends. "But I think I might know who the second survivor is. Cisco, can you take us to that place you saw?"

"Sure," he linked hands with the others and picked up the tag again. But this time, they were sent to an earlier part of her past. People in uniforms walked up and down the hallways lined with cages.

"**_Kara, help me!" _**the voice came from a dark-haired boy, about 13 or so.

"_**Don't hurt him! Please!" **_they heard Earth-1 Kara cry out.

"Can you tell us what's going on?"

"The boy is calling for help, and she-" Kara gestured to her other earth self. "is begging then not to do anything to him. I-I think that's Earth-1 Clark, should I say Kal-El." Even though she knew this version of him wasn't even related to her, she somehow still felt the same worry. They heard a machine of some sort turn on.

"Okay, that's it, I _really _don't want to see a kid die," Cisco dropped the tag, and the place faded from view.

"If he's younger than me-well, _her_ on this Earth, that means she never got trapped in the Phantom Zone. Wait a second. That means she's been stuck in that place for 40 years..." Earth-38 Kara thought.

"So that would make her, what, 53? How?" Caitlin asked.

"Kryptonians age at a much slower rate than humans, which would explain why she looks like be but it way older," Earth-38 Kara replied. "Anyways, where exactly was that place?"

"It looked like some sort of top-secret facility. I've never seen anything like it," Barry said. "But there was some sort of thing that made it seem like a government-run place, like the uniforms those workers were wearing,"

"I'll try to pinpoint the location based on what we saw," Cisco walked to the table in the cortex and started typing.

"Meanwhile, I'll try to ask her what she remembers from the place," Earth-38 Kara offered.

* * *

"**_Is it okay if I ask you some stuff?" _**Earth-38 Kara asked.

**_"Like what?" _**Earth-1 Kara wondered.

_**"Do you remember where you were before you escaped?"**_

**_"Some sort of cage, I guess. I was stuck there for 40 years..." _**Earth-1 Kara tried to remember what it was like.

**_"Did people do anything to you?" _**Earth-38 Kara tried to find out more.

_**"Yes. It was like they were testing me. I don't know why,"**_

_**"Where exactly was it? Did you see what was outside when you escaped?" **_

**_"There was some sort of sand on the ground. And the weather was hot and dry," _**Earth-1 Kara explained.

"**_Thanks for the information," _**Earth-38 Kara said.

"**_Can I ask you some things too? Like how does that person over there-" _**Earth-1 Kara gestured to Barry. "_**-**__**have powers? I thought humans couldn't do that kind of stuff."**_

**_"It's a long story," _**Earth-38 Kara answered. She proceeded to tell her Earth-1 self about the other people in the room.

* * *

Earth-38 Kara shared the information she had gotten with her friends. "According to her, right outside the place was a desert. That should increase our chances of finding it,"

"Good, we got some info. So, what happened to her in that facility anyways?" Caitlin asked.

"She said that there were people running tests on her, for no apparent reason," she explained.

"You know, this stuff that's happening is starting to feel a little off, don't you think?" Cisco added. "I still can't get an exact location on the place,"

"I agree. Which is why we need to get to the bottom of this, and fast," Barry said. Little did they know what was coming next.

* * *

_A/N: Phew! I'm finally done typing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, remember to follow, favorite, and leave a review if you enjoyed it! :) Also, cam someone suggest what I should write instead of __Earth-38 Kara and Earth-1 Kara for the names? It's getting a bit confusing... And if anyone has any ideas to move the plot forward, go ahead and post them! I'd love to hear your suggestions :)_


	4. Finding The Origin

_A/N: Did someone say chapter 3? :) Sorry for the long wait; I had a lot of stuff going on with school. Just a warning, this one is a bit shorter than the rest, so yeah._

_Replying to guest reviews: _

_chloe- I'll probably use that idea in the next chapter, when they're forced to think of separate names for each of them._

_ToryWorld- I hope this chapter has what you're looking for :)_

* * *

_**"Can you get these off me now?" **_A voice came from the med bay. Earth-1 Kara looked at the band-like device around her wrists.

"_**Okay, I guess," **_Earth-38 Kara said uncertainly. She clicked a button, and the power dampener cuffs opened. "_**Why did you want them off?"**_

_**"Oh, just that... the feeling of being powerless... it reminds me of my days in that**_** facility,"**Earth-1 Kara answered.

"_**Makes sense,"**_ A few moments of silence passed, neither saying a word. After what seemed like an eternity, a voice broke the silence.

**"_Also, _**_**how****_ do_ you control these powers? I mean, I almost destroyed a city,"**_

_**"You just need practice. I'll show you,"**_ Kara replied. "_**I've had to deal with them for 15, almost 16 years now,"**_

_**"Wait, so what happened to you? Did you escape earlier than me?" **_

**_"I.. was never captured,"_** Earth-38 Kara explained. She went on to tell her the story of her life on Earth. "_**I, too, was sent to Earth to protect Kal-El. I was trapped in space for 24 years, and when I finally got out, he was already grown up. So I also failed to keep my promise. I was found by a human family, who took me in. Then one day, I decided that I wanted to use my powers to help people. That was when I became Supergirl.**__**"**_

**_"That...sounds like a better life than mine," _**Earth-1 Kara said. **_"By the way, what did you mean, when you said you were me?"_**

_**"I meant that, well, have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? I'm another version of you, form another universe,"  
**_

_**"Well, that explains a lot," **_Earth-1 Kara commented. Earth-38 Kara set up some training equipment.

_**"Anyways, ready to start?" **_she asked.

"_**Sure,"**_

* * *

"I got a location on the facility! And it looks like it's an... air force training center in Nevada? That's weird," Cisco called to the others.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Caitlin commented.

"No idea. But we should probably find out more before going there," Barry replied. "By the way, has anyone seen Kara?"

"Which one?"

"Both," he clarified.

"_**Some- **_I mean, someone called us here?" Earth-38 Kara walked into the room with her Earth-1 self.

"We found out where you, well, the _other_ you had been living," Cisco explained. "Here, take a look,"

"By the way, where were you two?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, just doing some training. She wanted to learn how to control her powers," Kara answered as she glanced at the screen. "Wait a minute, isn't that where Area 51 is?" She asked.

"One second," Cisco zoomed in on the screen, showing a more detailed map. "I think so..."

"Then we should go there," she said. "It looks like we should try to find out more about that place,"

"Why? It doesn't seem like the safest plan..." Caitlin asked.

Cisco agreed. "Yeah, and how are we going to get in? There's power dampeners inside, and the place is heavily guarded,"

"My Earth-1 self told me that there were other aliens being tested on against their will. We can't just stand there and do nothing about it," Kara replied. "It just doesn't feel right to help only one of them and leave the others,"

"I guess you're right," Barry added. "After all, isn't it our job to help people and save lives?"

"Well, you have a point there. We should at least lake a quick look, and see " Cisco opened up a portal to the place.

* * *

All 5 of them jumped through the breach. They were surrounded by barbed wire fences, security cameras, and warning signs.

"This place looks almost like they're hiding something," Barry remarked.

"Yeah, why so many warning signs for a training facility?" Caitlin asked.

"No idea. I'll go check out the perimeter," Barry walked to the entrance of the place. He was immediately greeted by a group of people, all of them wearing security uniforms and holding up weapons. Earth-1 Kara looked at them suspiciously.

"_**I know these people," **_she said. "_**That one was the first human I met here," **_she gestured to one of them.

"How did you guys get in here?! This is a restricted area!" The security guard demanded.

"Great, they spotted us," Cisco said. "Let's get out of here!" He opened up another portal leading back to the lab.

* * *

A few minutes later, the team was in the cortex, trying to come up with ideas on how to help free the (help me I cant type this sksksksk). Earth-38 Kara tried to get more information about the place from Earth-1 Kara.

"_**So, who was that person, the one you said was the first one you met?"**_

_**"I think he was the one who captured me and Kal-El" **_Earth-1 Kara explained. "_**When I woke up, I was in...that place. And he was there, looking at me,"**_

_**"Go on," **_Earth-38 Kara replied.

"_**He showed us to another person. That's when the...… tests started," **_She didn't want to remember the details.

"**_I see," _**Earth-38 Kara shared this information with the others. "She knows one of the security guards," she explained, describing his appearance.

"That could be useful," Barry commented. He typed the description into the computer's database and waited.

**_"Kara, can I ask you something?" _**Earth-1 Kara turned to her.

"**_Sure, go ahead," _**Earth-38 Kara replied.

_**"Why are these humans so... nice to me? They're nothing like the ones from when I got here,"**_

_**"Not all of them want to keep you in a cage to run tests," **_she explained. "_**In fact, in my universe, many of them accept those like us as part of their world, and treat us as if we were the same species," **_

_**"If only I could say the same for mine," **_

_**"I know. Maybe one day they will,"**_

* * *

_A/N: That's the end of chapter 3! (RIP my chapter length_ening skills_) BTW, can someone suggest a name and/or appearance for that security guard? Or should he be the E1 version of an existing E38 character? _


End file.
